In general, various kinds of leaf tobaccos are mixed and processed to obtain desired smell and taste in order to manufacture cigarettes. Next, cut tobacco leaves or shredded tobaccos are produced by cutting the processed leaf tobaccos and a cigarette without a filter is produced by wrapping the cut tobacco leaves with a cigarette paper. Next, a filter may be attached to the non-filter cigarette.
A cigarette filter may contain active carbon and a flavor material. A cigarette filter may be formed in a mono-filter or a multi-filter and is wrapped with a cigarette filter-wrapping paper. The cut tobacco leaves and the tobacco filter are connected by a tipping paper and the tipping paper may have fine holes.
The cigarette paper may be manufactured not only to achieve target tar and target nicotine in smoking by appropriate porosity and combustibility, but to be provided with the peculiar smoke flavor of the cigarette. The cigarette paper may be made of flax or wood pulp.
A low ignition propensity cigarette paper is coated with a substance such as starch in a band shape and the porosity of the coating portion is low, so that when the combustion of the tobacco reaches the band portion, the amount of oxygen flowing into the cut tobacco leaves reduces and the cigarette may be put out.
When the coated low ignition propensity cigarette paper is moved, the coated surface may be damaged and poor moving may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.